


Your Best Friend's Kisses

by nahobitogay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Chronic Pain, Marijuana, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Older Characters, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Canon, Weed was legalized a bit earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahobitogay/pseuds/nahobitogay
Summary: You could never get rid of the feeling of your best friend's body pressed against yours, kissed by the golden shine of the morning sun as if she were an angel.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 18





	Your Best Friend's Kisses

The mornings were always quiet, yet the best part of it all. You usually woke up first, slowly blinking away the drunkenness of slumber, assuming you were in your bed, your house, but instead you were in a much softer bed and entangled with a deliciously naked warmth. You gained your senses and, suddenly, the image of Eleven's face built too quickly to catch up. What had you done the night before?

Despite the confusion, you gazed over her features: soft, smooth, peaceful enough to have made you believe everything she’d went through didn’t happen. Yet, even though said events were true, you could feel your heart race at her resistance, strength, and everything that made Eleven herself. And, again, like all the other times, you smiled and snuggled a bit closer—not too close to have woken the woman up, though (you loved savoring these morning paintings), but enough to have felt her gentle breathing on your nose, quite tickling. You could never get rid of the feeling of your best friend's body pressed against yours, kissed by the golden shine of the morning sun as if she were an angel.

Then, memories of your questioning affair appeared. As odd as it might’ve seemed for two friends who held great value to intimacy, you knew it would lead down to this one way or another considering the nature of your unromantic relationship developed rather strongly by the years. You couldn’t have known the actual reason as you often wondered what the root of this attraction could mean for you, for her, for the _two_ of you. Perhaps it was a step toward sexual orientation or maybe Eleven had thought of it as “normal”, although having been living outside that nightmare lab for a while and being in her late twenties made it almost impossible to believe that she hadn’t yet understood the true meaning of attraction. Not that you believed her to be attracted to you, yet you could never stop digging a hole for yourself believing so.

Too lost in thought, you didn’t notice the fluttering eyes awakening. She blinked, a yawn left her lips, and focused on time again, which led to her staring at you in a confusing giggle and snapping you out of your thoughts. You stared back, feeling her lips just inches from yours, so close that you could give her a small kitten lick, and what was to stop you from doing it? Quite everything in fact, you and her weren’t intertwined that way, yet connected like this made it feel like you guys were—it was just too intimate. You could see her eyes slowly lower, her breath getting shallow and it sent a shiver up your spine. It was too much, _it was too much_ , but you could hear the blurred voice behind your head itching toward the electrifying longing, begging to be fulfilled.   
  


She smiled, pulling away in time— _thank god for that but_ —

“Did we drink?” she asked, an amused look in her eyes.

”I think we did, too much,” you chuckled and sat up from underneath the blanket, stretching your arms. “Did we throw a party? Jeez, my head is spinning.”

You were right about that, now feeling the intensity of the hangover. You looked up again, about to ask for some Advil until you caught the last second of Eleven’s eyes on your chest. It sparked a hot flutter to your heart but the aching spin of your headache made you believe it was a simple misinterpretation.

“No Advil,” Eleven said, reading your mind. “But I have something else.”

That ‘something else’ wasn’t a sight or fact you weren’t unfamiliar with, as it had become apart of her life for a long time after dealing with those Russians and the Mind Flayer, which at the mere thought of them still made you squirm uncomfortably. It was only luck that gave them a chance at peace, even though the period of it still brought the worse back—through the most vulnerable times for everyone. Yet, being like this with Eleven had its perks and spared you from personal memories.

Eleven stood naked from the bed, a joint hanging from the tip of her mouth, making you wonder how it was possible to look like this from just waking up. You couldn’t look away, your senses were telling you to do so because if you didn’t, then it would’ve made your totally non platonic feelings so visible, it would hurt you for days. She was sculptured like an angel, casting a shadow on her bed from the intense light that appeared to be intensifying your feelings by the second. You wondered how she’d react to your touch in midday or how you’d react to hers, not bonded to quick, seemingly meaningless, fun intercourses run by the magic of alcohol. You could never help but wonder and it destroyed you every time.

You watched as she brought a lighter to the joint, flicking it twice and watching as it brought life. Smoke danced above her, increasing more in visibility as she created a soft cloud and breathed it all back in. The awe on your face was too adorable, seeing as Eleven glanced at you and smirked at your undying expression. You couldn’t help it, she made weed look more beautiful than on any magazines. Even if you didn’t smoke, you could feel her aura pull you into the fog, the excitement growing in you as you watched her suck in another cloudy figure—delicious.

You must’ve been too lost as you were slightly startled by the close dip on the bed, a hand suddenly on your thigh and other near your face. You looked up, once again staring into those lovely amber, sparked eyes that were intrigued, yet tugged by curiosity. There was something other in the air, then. Not tension, not questioning, knowing you’d given her permission with that _look_ in your eyes, not anything but the comforting warmth.

Eleven watched you with pure adoration as you needlessly breathed a small portion, holding it in your mouth for a second and inhaling it wholly as she’d just done a moment ago. The hot sensation in your throat and lungs made your toes curl, a new feeling that made you both excited, yet overwhelmed by its sudden impact. Eleven didn’t move an inch as you shook from small coughs, still holding your chin and thigh as though it comforted her. And when you stopped coughing, even feeling your lungs freshly recovered, you took no break and quickly took another hit to please her, which proved effective as Eleven’s lips turned into a full smile.

She pulled away, making you slightly wobble for a moment before you steadied yourself and pouted at the lost of touch. Eleven lied on the bed next to her, chest exposed and eyes closed as to enjoy life at its finest. You watched her with suddenly heavy eyes, still in a pining daze—and at that point you didn’t care about her finding about anything or why you suddenly felt so... light, happy. Eleven opened an eye, watching you resisting a giggle before opening both of them and taking one long, deep drag, placing the joint on a nearby tray. The thick smoke that left her mouth made you unwittingly mewl, so very intrigued the works of marijuana.

”Rest for some more?” She asked, patting the pillow next to her. “You don’t work until later.”

You took a second to catch up, finally nodding before lying next to her. The warmth and arm that slowly wrapped over you was not something you expected. You looked over her but found that you couldn’t care less of what this could mean later, driven by a powerful force that made you feel so treasured. Years and years of romantic oblivion could not make up for what you were embracing right now and you wondered if you could stay like this with her forever.

But even the excitement of this longed intimacy didn’t fight against your growing sleepiness. Soon, your eyes were closing and you felt so warm for the first time that you willingly gave in.   
  


And the lips that were briefly pressed against yours made everything right, tears falling out your eyes as the world became dark.


End file.
